deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf VS Dracula
Ganondorf VS Dracula is the upcoming 116th episode of Death Battle featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series and Dracula from the Castlevania series in a battle between evil immortal sorcerers. Ganondorf will be voiced by William T. Sopp and Dracula will be voiced by Steven Kelly. Description The Dragmire King and the Vampire Lord square off in an epic animated fight! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Fame may be fleeting, and wealth, impermeable, but true evil never dies. Boomstick: It just comes back with a goddamn second health bar. Ganondorf: The calamitous Demon King of Princess Zelda's Hyrule. Boomstick: And Dracula, the everlasting vampire lord of Castlevania. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Millenia ago, in an age long past, the demon king Demise threatened to pull the world into blood and war. Boomstick: Until he got his ass slapped by this pointy-eared boy in green. Wiz: Undaunted by being, y'know, murdered, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever haunted by his wrath made flesh. That curse became Ganondorf Dragmire. Boomstick: Good ol' Dorf was born to the Gerudo Tribe of the Desert. Thing is, the Gerudo are all ladies, and Ganondorf was the first male born in a hundred years, which automatically made him their king. Because reasons, I guess? Wait, wait, so he gets to be in charge and has the best odds on Tinder? That's my dream come true! Who could want more? Wiz: Ganondorf could. Jealous of the neighbouring kingdom of Hyrule's verdant fields, clean water, and not being a godforsaken desert, he dreamed of a better world for his people. Boomstick: Or you know, just for himself. Being the reincarnation of ultimate evil means you're probably kind of a selfish douche. Wiz: And surprisingly, his vile ambitions would be rewarded. Turns out, he was also preternaturally adept at magic, as befit an education from his caretakers, the witches Koume and Kotake. Boomstick: From them, Dorf learned to pitch balls of electricity, summon lightning, move objects with telekinesis, levitate, form barriers, and control minds! Wiz: When he wishes to fight from a distance, he can create phantom horsemen or puppets of himself to battle as his proxies. Boomstick: Or if he wants to get personal, he can use his dark magic to enhance his physical strikes, making him a badass at all ranges. Wiz: He's a master with a blade, sometimes two, and sometimes on horseback. Boomstick: And sometimes two swords on two horsebacks?! Wiz: Let's not get crazy. He was just a man after all, though not for long. With his magical training complete, Ganondorf put his greatest skill to the test: his raw cunning. By manipulating the rulers of Hyrule and his neighboring domains, as well as a curiously familiar boy in green... Boomstick: Hey, what do you know! Weird coincidence. Wiz: Ganondorf gained entry to an alternate dimension called the Sacred Realm. Within it lay the Triforce, a magical artifact left by the gods said to grant the wish of whoever touches it. Dracula Wiz: In the world of Castlevania, the universe is governed by two opposing forces, order and chaos. Boomstick: Hey, it's like you and me, Wiz! Wiz: N-No, I mean literally. As legend goes, for God to be good, there must be an equal force of evil to create balance. An evil found in an alternate dimension called the Chaotic Realm. This is Chaos. Boomstick: But to keep his spot in the balance of Earth, Chaos needed to choose a dark lord to represent him. A dark messiah, if you will. As luck would have it, a perfect candidate would end up choosing him! Wiz: In the 11th century, Mathias Cronqvist was the strategic mastermind of a company of knights, alongside fellow commander and best friend, Leon Belmont. Boomstick: But, as with most bromances, it got screwed up by a hoemance. Wiz: Boomstick, have some tact, his wife died from a horrible illness. Boomstick: Was it third-wheelin'? (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: I'm sorry Wiz, but you can already tell this guy is evil because his name is Math. I mean, I know we use math all the time to do this show, but sometimes one must embrace the darkness to see the light! Wiz: Right. Anyway, Mathias's grief was so intense, he swore vengeance on God himself. To achieve his vengeance, Mathias sought the powers of God's polar opposite, Chaos. (Boomstick puts on some glasses that look broken) Boomstick: So, he set up an easy 6-step plan. Step 1: Pick up a red rock called the Crimson Stone, it will be important later. Step 2: Force Death himself to become your personal secretary. Step 3: Kill Luigi. Step 4: Convince a vampire named Walter to kill Leon's fiance, cause misery loves company. Step 5: Let Leon murder poor Walt and have Death shove his soul into that red rock. Step 6: Congratulations, you are now a vampire! Goth kids, I hope you were paying attention! Wiz: From that day forth, Mathias rejected his humanity. He became a vampire, and much more. He was the dark lord, Dracula. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown) The camera pans over the outside of Dracula's castle before cutting to a view of the door to Dracula's throne room as Ganondorf punches it open, stepping inside. Ganondorf: Hmm? The Gerudo King notices a figure sitting on the throne at the end of the chamber. Undaunted, he steps forward, channeling magic in his right hand to taunt the unknown entity as he speaks. Ganondorf: Your castle is lost, vampire! No man can challenge my power. The camera cuts to the being on the throne, shrouded in shadow, who is revealed to be Dracula himself, holding a glass of red wine. He simply laughs at Ganondorf’s bravado. Dracula: But what is a man? A miserable pile of secrets. He throws his crimson drink, as the Emperor of the Dark Realm charges at him with a Flame Choke to Dracula’s shock. As he strikes, an explosion decimates the Castle Lord’s throne. Ganondorf gets up, before noticing that his enemy is nowhere to be seen. Dracula proceeds to teleport behind the warlock as Ganondorf turns back to speak once more. Ganondorf: I'm no mere man. Ganondorf hovers towards the vampire, preparing to punch him, but Dracula easily teleports out of the way before laughing and reappearing behind the Gerudo, slashing his face with a vicious swipe of his claws and drawing blood. Ganondorf’s eyes glow purple in rage as he strikes with a Warlock Punch straight to Dracula’s chest. He smirks at the successful attack, before realizing that the Lord of the Castle has turned into a swarm of bats to nullify the attack. Dracula’s head forms out of the horde of bats to laugh, as the swarm ascends to the top of the room and reforms back into the vampire’s full body. Dracula smugly smiles as he charges a blast of magic energy, firing it at Ganondorf and blowing his opponent away. Ganondorf: Your tricks mean nothing. Dracula: Despair. Ganon: This is true power... Dracula: I am no simple vampire, I am a god! Dracula: You're right: you're not a man, you're a pig. Let me hear you squeal. Dracula holds his foe's torso over his maw, drinking deep of his blood. KO! Results Boomstick: Of all the ways to go, that must have sucked. The big pig's chances were slim to Ga-none. Wiz: The winner is Dracula. Original Track The track for this fight is "The Dark Lords" by Brandon Yates. It is a dramatic, almost gothic piece with an organ playing in the beginning. The track title references what the combatants are in their respective franchises. Trivia *The connections between Ganon and Dracula is that they are immortal final bosses with beastly transformations and mastery over dark magic from famous video game series (The Legend of Zelda and Castlevania, respectively), where they have done battle with long lines of heroes (Link's reincarnations and the Belmont Clan, respectively). **In addition, both of their beast forms were featured as bosses in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *This is the 16th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. **This is also the ninth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Mario VS Sonic (2018). * This is the first Death Battle to be animated in Source Filmmaker (SFM). * Ganondorf's full name, in the video, is given as "Ganondorf Dragmire", a non-official name exclusively given in the English translation of the manual for A Link to the Past. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by David